


What the Heart Desires, the Law Forbids

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Valentine's Day Challenges 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Klaine Valentines Challenge, M/M, prince!Kurt, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: In another life, perhaps Blaine could have been a handsome prince from another kingdom. Maybe they could have met at one of the balls Kurt doesn’t pretend to like. The papers would say that Prince Kurt is marrying Prince Blaine.Blaine is no prince though, and princes cannot marry stable boys.





	

####  _"Prince Kurt Cancels Engagement to Princess Britney"_

####  _"Palace Announces Royal Break-Up"_

####  _"Is Prince Kurt Unift to be Wed?! Read to Find Out More!"_

The sound of the doors slamming open doesnt’t startle Blaine like it used to. Three years ago, he hadn't known anyone who would visit him at this time of night. Now, there’s only one person who would disturb him at this hour.

“Shouldn’t you be at the ball, Your Majesty?” Blaine asked, not looking away from his task.

“I’ve been to several just like it. I like it better here. It seems as if every time I come in here something new happens.” The Prince replied.

“On the contrary, it’s only exciting when you’re here.”

Blaine didn’t need to look over to know that His Majesty was smiling. The sound of him coming closer was confirmation enough.

Kurt picked up a spare brush and walked to the other side of his horse. Blaine always kept her so well groomed. He claimed he never played favourites, but for some reason Pavarotti’s coat always shined brighter than the other's.

“I take it you’ve heard the news then.” Kurt said as he began brushing.

“Um… Yes, I have. The kingdom is quite shocked. You two made a handsome pair.” Blaine said, avoiding Kurt’s gaze.

“She is in love with another. You know the Lady Santana, right? The one who threatened to bring tyranny to our kingdom?”

“How could I forget? She had the prettiest black Colt.”

“Yes, well, it seems as if she and Princess Britney have been together for quite some time.”

Kurt looked over at the stable boy. He saw how Blaine faltered in his work. The next moment though, Blaine looked unfazed.

Silence took over the stable as Blaine fed the other four horses. Kurt didn’t hide the fact that he was watching Blaine work. He loves how Blaine puts care into everything he does. The horses are always clean and healthy, the stable is never unorganised. Even Blaine himself looks put together at all times. In another life, perhaps Blaine could have been a handsome prince from another kingdom. Maybe they could have met at one of the balls Kurt doesn’t pretend to like. The papers could say that Prince Kurt is marrying Prince Blaine.

Blaine is no prince though. He is Blaine, son of John and worker of the stables. He works for Kurt’s father, the King. Kurt is his father’s son, and he is a prince. Princes cannot marry stable boys.

“Another rumour going around is that you are to wed Duke Sebastian of Westerville.” Blaine said monotonously.

Kurt scoffed, “Never. I wouldn't marry him if we were the last two people on Earth.”

Blaine smiled, but Kurt could tell he wasn’t convinced. He put down Pav’s brush and walked over to the stable boy. “Blaine,” he said, taking his hands. He waited until Blaine looked at him to continue, “You know my feelings for you. I love you more than anything in this life. I would give anything to make you happy, and would do more to keep you safe. Surely you know that you’re the one I want to marry.”

Blaine pulled his hands away and continued working. “You’re a prince, Kurt. The law states you must marry another noble so you can become king.”

“I do not wish to be king if you cannot rule beside me.”

Blaine put the bucket down and turned around. He hesitantly put his hands on Kurt’s cheeks and looked into his eyes. “How selfish would I be if I prevented that? You are destined to be king, Kurt. The people adore you, foreign leaders love you. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be the greatest monarch our kingdom has ever seen.”

“How am I to rule without my heart, Blaine?”

“You will find another.”

“If I cannot have you I’d rather be alone.” Kurt whispered in finality.

Kurt could see how Blaine’s jaw clenched and how his Adam’s apple moved. He hated it when Blaine cried, but knew he himself wasn’t too far behind.

“Do not cry for me, my love,” Blaine protested, wiping his tears. “I am not worth your sorrows.”

“You are worth all the blood I shed, every tear I’ve wept, and every song I’ve sang. Why can’t you see you’re my everything, Blaine?” He said with a sob.

Instead of arguing, Blaine pulled Kurt closer. He let the taller boy bury his face into his neck and cry. If anyone were to walk in now, he would be in trouble, but Blaine could care less.

He didn’t have land. He didn’t have a title. He had no money, nor kingdom, nor schooling. All Blaine had to give Kurt was his unconditional love. Someday Kurt will marry another noble. He’ll marry a man who can give him wealth, fame, family... everything Blaine cannot. On that day, Blaine will stand by Kurt and smile as he says his vows. All Blaine wants is for Kurt to be happy.

Kurt knows he will never be happy unless Blaine is by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyric: "“If I couldn’t have you, I’d rather be alone” from Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop.


End file.
